


blackout

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [44]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blackouts, Blind Character, Fluff, Games, Humor, Love, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: Person A leaving Person B little notes all over their house/apartment that say stuff like “Reminder: I love you.” and “Hey, you’re the best!” Person B then responds by leaving sticky notes for Person A around. Bonus: The notes that B leaves say stuff like “Of course I’m the best.” and “I love me too.”





	blackout

**Author's Note:**

> couldn’t stick to the prompt as closely as i’d like but i think this is pretty much how a game of love notes would play out between kibum & taemin.

monday: on the mirror

_“enjoy your day.”_

_“as long as it’s not with you i will.”_

tuesday: toothbrush cup

_“remember i love you!”_

_“i love me too!”_

wednesday: remote control holder

_“be sure to dress cool: it’s hot today.”_

_“so’s your face.”_

thursday: on the fridge

_“i’ll be home late tonight.”_

_“you won’t be missed.”_

friday: tucked in a shoe

_“you look beautiful today.”_

_“i look beautiful every day.”_

saturday: cutlery drawer

_“i’m so lucky to have you in my life.”_

kibum laughs at the note beneath his fingers.  the slate is where he left it (thank god) & he prints out a quick note for taemin.

 _“i only mostly regret choosing you_.”  another chuckle as he switches out the notes.  he makes his way down the hall  & rummages in the closet, brows furrowing in concentration as he fiddles with the tags on the hangers & makes sure the outfit he picks for today coordinates.

a weekend visit with taemin’s brother jinki & his boyfriend minho had led to a sudden explosion of sappy notes from taemin & snarky ones from kibum, something of a game to see who could write the more ridiculous note. the real upside had been the joy of hearing his boyfriend’s laughter each time he found one of kibum’s responses. now taemin’s in the shower & kibum’s buttoning up his shirt as steps into the hallway when suddenly the power shuts off.

“what the…?” he mutters into the darkness.  the sudden quiet is eerie & he’s startled to discover just how much noise the hum of the electricity was making.  a few moments pass & then taemin’s yelling for him from the bathroom.

“coming, babe.”  the knob in his hand doesn’t budge & kibum sighs from his side of the door. “you locked the door, min.”

“what?  how?” the bridge of kibum’s nose is pinched between his fingers & he counts to three.  “quit counting!”

“i don’t know how you locked the door, min.  i just know that the door isn’t opening & this is the third time this month & it’s time to take jinki up on the offer of replacing the knob.”  the extended silence from the other side is broken by the rustle of the shower curtain & the slam of a body into the counter.

“dammit.”

“three steps to your left, min.”  he can hear his boyfriend count as he moves closer to the door.  the knob rattles & then opens & kibum smiles as a wave of steam escapes into the hallway where he stands.

“oof!” he cries as a very naked, soggy taemin throws his arms around him & nearly topples him over.

“my hero!”

“get off me!  you’re soaking wet.”

“that’s what he said.”  even though he can’t see his face kibum knows the look he’s being given & he just huffs & shoves his boyfriend away.

taemin laughs as he starts heading back up the hallway.

“did you leave me my note?”

“yes.”

“cutlery drawer?”

“yep.”

“why did the power go out?”  kibum follows & sits on the edge of the bed while taemin rummages through drawers.

“no idea.  could be a blackout, you should check outside to see if anyone else’s power is out.”

“how would i tell?  it’s still morning.”

“the bang’s next door leave their bug zapper on all the time. see if it’s still humming.”  taemin pats him on the shoulder before taking his hand, pulling him up.

“that zapper is the worst.”

“i just want to drink my sangria in peace,” kibum pouts as they head to the kitchen.

“i know babe.”

“use citronella candles or something.  the bugs aren’t bad enough here to warrant all that noise.”

“i know.”  kibum sits at the table & listens to taemin open the drawer.  the sound of his boyfriend laughing & crying “hey!” has him laughing too.

“only mostly?”

“only mostly.”

“so i need to up my game?”

“you’d have to learn the rules first.”  he smiles as he feels the warmth of taemin hovering above, the soft creak as his boyfriend’s hands press against the arms of the chair he sits in.

“you could always teach me.”

“lesson one.”  kibum pauses, waiting.

“yes?”

“get the power back on so the food doesn’t spoil.  also, call jinki & get that knob replaced.”

“& then?”  kibum giggles at the tone in taemin’s voice, hissing when his boyfriend’s lips brush against his neck.

“then i’ll tell you all about the itty bitty little bit of non-regret i have in choosing you.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”  a little kiss to his nose has him smiling & the one to his lips has him humming.

“i guess i’ve got some calls to make.”

“i guess you do.”  the creak of the arm rests signals taemin’s departure & kibum presses his thumb to his lips.  the sound of the slate being pulled out has him raising his eyebrows & he listens as a message is written out.  he takes the paper taemin presses into his hand before leaving the kitchen & he laughs as his fingers brush over the words.

game on.


End file.
